


Red Heads

by Kippur



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Flirting, Gen, NaNoWriMo 2016, Original Character(s), krem is so done with this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kippur/pseuds/Kippur
Summary: The Iron Bull runs into a pair of red haired twin mercenaries. 
No particular time in the DA:I timeline or place. I just thought it'd be fun to have my NaNo protagonists meet the Iron Bull. Pure indulgence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So. The protagonists of my NaNo are a pair of red haired mercenary types and the Iron Bull is really big on red heads thus my brain was like "What if they met?" This is a one shot. I thought about continuing it but ... I just wanted to see what happened when the three of them met. Anything else would end up being forever unfinished. 
> 
> I apologize to the fandom in general and thank them for allowing me to indulge in this.

Red heads. Bull loved red heads and the one who just walked into the tavern seemed to check all the boxes of what a red head should be. Tall, slightly scruffy on the face with hair that he kept tied back, carrying long knives on his back and with the most amazing green eyes, what more could the Iron Bull want? The answer came right after the man came in: a second red head, this one a woman with the same color hair and eyes as the man and the same warrior’s walk though she carried a bow and a quiver bristling full of arrows on her back. Both their eyes swept the room and the woman tapped the man on the shoulder her fingers doing some sort of complicated gesture. 

The man nodded and went to sit down at one of the empty tables in the tavern. Much to Bull’s luck it was right near his. Noticing the red head, Krem sighed softly. A sigh that grew larger when he saw the other one. Bull just ignored him and instead smiled at the red head. 

The man raised his eyebrows curiously as he flicked his gaze at the Iron Bull’s face taking in everything from the horns to the eye patch. “Yes?” he asked curiously, but without any real interested that people usually returned when he gave them that smile. In fact it just seemed blandly interested. 

“Not seen you around here before.” 

“We’re new.” 

“We?” he asked even if he knew that the man had come in with the woman he didn’t know their relationship. Siblings most likely but they could be cousins or completely unrelated. Though the last one seemed highly unlikely. The hair color was too distinctive. 

“My sister and I,” he said gesturing to the other red haired woman with a tilt of his head. 

“Ah.” She turned as if hearing her name and he gave her the same smile as she gave her brother. This time he got a reaction. A slow seductive looking smile spread across her face, eyes sparkling with promise. 

Much like Krem did a moment before the brother gave a slight groan and almost dropped his head onto the table. Instead he pressed his face into his palm and sighed loudly. Clearly this was something his sister did often. 

Walking over with mugs of ale, the sister sashayed her hips and didn’t let her eyes leave the Iron Bull’s until she sat down and poked her brother in the shoulder. His hand flew out and grabbed her wrist and twisted it lightly until she shoved him back causing him to break his grasp. From what Bull could tell the man intentionally let go; they were just playing. 

“Don’t wear that face,” she said pushing a drink over to her brother. Turning her attention to Bull she added with a slight purr in her voice, “I’m Aisling and this is my brother Domhnall. You must be the Iron Bull.” 

“You’ve heard of us then.” 

“You’re well known among the mercenary circles; it’s hard not to hear about you.” 

Domhnall grunted in agreement as he pulled his drink close enough to huddle over it as if it could protect him from his sister’s insanity. 

“I can’t say I’ve heard about you two.” 

“We’re just a pair of siblings doing mercenary work and neither of us are as interesting as a one eyed Qunari.” 

“I don’t know. A pair of red head sibling mercenary team seems pretty interesting to me,” Bull said, leaning over to get a closer look at her and all her lovely freckles which wandered down her neck. Much like her brother. Ah… for a moment he thought about the two of them together but put the idea aside. Domhnall looked about as interested in riding the Bull as he would be in eating oatmeal. Something he could do but why? Better to focus on his sister who looked much more interested, especially as she leaned over. 

“You flatter us.” 

“Thank you,” Domhnall added. “Perhaps you’ll be able tell people good things about us after you see us work.” 

“Oh? And how would I see you work?” 

Domhnall glanced at Aisling and flashed a few fingers at her. They had a signal language. Huh. 

“Teaming up for a few jobs,” Aisling said. “The Chargers are, as we said, well known. If we were seen working with you then it would help us get known.” She widen her tantalizing smile as she spoke. 

“Huh.” Bull leaned back, distracted from the lovely red head by her business proposition. It wasn’t the first time he joined up with another mercenary group though they usually had more people in it beyond two. That made him curious to see what they could do. Also red heads. Maybe he could get Domhnall at some later point. He could just be one of those people who didn’t want to jump into bed with strangers. “I’d have to think about it and we’d have to talk about it. I’d have to see what you can do as well.” 

“Oh, I’m sure I could show you what I can do and you’ll be very impressed,” she said with a languid smirk and a quiet groan from Domhnall. Aisling must negotiate like this often. 

“I think I’d like that,” said Bull returning the smile. “Perhaps up in my room?” 

“It’s quiet up there?” 

“Currently.” 

“Sounds good to me. Is that okay Domhnall?” 

Rolling his eyes a little, Domhnall waved his hand. “Since when have I been able to stop you when it comes to these things?” 

“You’re so sweet sometimes, you know that?” 

“I like to think I’m tolerant of your strange little eccentrics.” 

Giving him a sisterly kiss on the head she stood up and gestured to Bull waiting for him to lead the way. Taking the lady at her word, he started off to his room. Behind him he heard Krem saying, “I’m sorry about that. He does it all the time.” 

“Eh. It’s fine. She does the same thing. Is there somewhere quiet around here to sleep or should I just try the stables?” 

That comment got Bull to raise his eyebrow and look at Aisling. She just smirked at him. The negotiations were going to be very fun it looked liked. Fun and vigorous. Good. Maker he did love red heads. Especially ones that just took him by the horns and lead him off.


End file.
